Frozen Flowers
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: Pitch has played on Elsa's fears planing to take over Arendelle, but plans change when Elsa freezes the kingdom and runs away. Aster tracks her down and slowly Elsa's frozen heart begins to melt as he gives her back something Pitch stole from her, hope. But Pitch knows Elsa's greatest fear is hurting the ones she loves and he will make her do that. BunnyxElsa AnnaxKristoff


**Hello! This is an idea I've had floating around in my head for a long time and it's taken me a while to figure out how to actually write it. Something finally got me to work on it and get started. This is set after Rise of the Guardians but takes place during Frozen. I know the times are off, but that will be explained later on.**

**Yes this is a Elsa and Aster story. It's never been done which I think is weird since they seem like a good couple and that's why I decided to write a story for them! Though it's gonna take a while for them to meet so bare with me please.**

**I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pitch wasn't sure how long he had been running in the shadows. It could have been days, weeks, months, years even… He didn't care about how long he had been running from them, he couldn't let the Nightmares that had turned against him catch him. He had finally escaped them though he wasn't sure why they had suddenly stopped chasing him.

He stepped out of the shadows and found himself in a forest. It looked like almost any other forest, but there was something different in the forest from all the other forests he had been to, there was something in the air though he couldn't figure out what it was. He breathed in the air and his eyes snapped open as he realized what was in the air. It was magic, there was magic in the air and that meant that there was magic in everything throughout this land.

The sounds of trotting racing towards him, Pitch stepped back into the shadows, fearing that it was the Nightmares, but instead the trotting was from normal horses carrying people on their backs. As the horses raced past him, Pitch saw a trail left behind by the horses. He looked at it and saw that it was ice, and as he leaned down to touch it and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger he could feel the magic within it. It was a strange magic now that he could feel it, it felt both familiar and foreign.

"This is old magic." He said to himself as he whipped the ice off of his hand on his cloak. He looked down to see the trail lead down out of the forest and to a village bellow with a castle that stood tall by the ocean. He looked up the trail and sensed that there was something else that went with the magic trail left behind with it, fear.

Pitch's grin grew as he stepped back into the shadows. "Someone's scared…" He said gleefully as he travelled through the shadows following the trail of fear to a clearing that was surrounded by round rocks that were covered with moss. In the clearing were a man and woman dressed elegantly with two little girls dressed in their pajamas. The women was carrying one of the girl whose hair was strawberry blonde and ponytails who was wrapped in a blanket while the other girl with platinum blond hair that was in a braid stood close to the man.

"Please! Help!" The man cried out. Pitch grinned as he sensed the fear coming from both the man and woman, but there was one other person who was much more fearful than the man and woman. It was the little girl with the braid. She was so scared and was sticking very close to the man. "It's my daughter!" The man cried as Pitch looked at the little girl wondering why she was so scared.

The round rocks rolled towards the man and woman as they stepped close together, pulling the blonde girl close to them. Their fear grew as he rocks rolled towards them before reveling what they really were, trolls.

"It's the king!" One troll cried causing the others to mutter to one and other. Pitch watched wondering what was going on as another troll, clearly different from the others, made his way through the crowd with his moss cape trailing close behind him.

"Your majesty." He greeted, tipping his head slightly as the king kneeled down to place his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Born with the powers or cursed?" The troll asked as he took Elsa's hand. Pitch was now paying much more attention from his hiding spot in the forest. Powers? What were they talking about? What kind of powers could a small child have?

"Born, and their getting stronger." The king answered and Pitch's interest continued to grow. He listened closer, trying to hear more about the blonde girl's powers but the troll shifted his attention away from her to the other girl in the woman's, who he assumed was the queen, arms. He talked about how they were lucky it was her head rather than her heart. He decided to remove all magic from her head, including memories of magic.

"She will be fine." The troll assured the family as he finished changing the little girl's memories, removing the magic from them.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" The blonde girl asked and looked down at her hands as she did. Pitch paid closer attention, trying to hear more about the girl's powers.

"It's for the best." The king said. Pitch sniffed a laugh at the king's words. He found it funny at how he though the king he could protect his daughter.

"Elsa, come here." The troll said as he stepped away from the family. The little blonde girl, Elsa apparently her name, followed him just a few stepped away from her family. "You're powers will only grow." The Troll and created an image of a woman surrounded by a crowd that was made from a blue mist. "There is great beauty in them." He said as the misty women threw a blue snowflake into the air above her. "But also danger." At the troll's words the snowflake flashed, changing from blue to red and causing Elsa to gasp. "You must learn to control your powers." The troll said as the crowd around the blue woman changed from blue to red like the snowflake above the women "Fear will be your undoing." he said as the women was attacked by the red crowd. Elsa gasped and stepped back into her father's chest.

"No." The king said sternly "She can learn to control it, I know she can." he said as he stood, picking Elsa up and holding her close. The queen stood too, holding the other girl in her arms close. Pitch glared at the family sensing that their fear was beginning to fade away because of the love they had for their children. "And until then we will keep her safe." The king swore and Pitch grinned as a plan started to form in his head.

The little girl named Elsa had powers, magical ones that were different from the untamed magic in this land, ones she still did not know how to control, and ones that could easily be controlled by fear. He glanced up to the moon, taking a step back so he was hidden in the forest's shadows.

"I will return one day, old friend." He swore and watched as the king and queen walked back to their horses with Elsa and the other little girl "And you won't be able to stop me once I have this land under my control and the perfect weapon." he hissed before fading into the shadows. He hid in them, waiting for the king's shadow to cross with the shadows of the trees. When the two shadows crossed Pitch slipped from the trees to the king's shadow, staying there as they rode back to the village and into their castle. Once inside Pitch remained in the king's shadow as he carried Elsa to a room as the queen carried the other girl to another room.

"I won't get to share a room with Anna anymore?" Elsa asked as her father laid her down in the bed of the room that was almost completely dark. Pitch slipped from the king's shadow to the room's shadows and watched as the king tucked Elsa into bed.

"It's for the best sweetie." The king said and held her hands "One day you and Anna can share a room again, once you learn how to control your powers." he said and kissed her forehead before pulling away from her. "I love you Elsa." He said before standing up.

"I love you too papa." She said before closing her eyes and falling to sleep quickly. The king smiled sadly and brushed Elsa's hair before walking out of the room. Pitch grinned as the king left and moved to the side of Elsa's bed.

"You will never control your powers girl." He hissed as he rubbing his fingers together so a small pile of nightmare sand was in his hand. He ran his hand over Elsa's head so that the sand went into her head and filled it with nightmares. Pitch grinned as he stood up straight and watched Elsa's face tightened and her hands balled into fists, causing frost to start covering her pillow. "You will be my key to getting this land and finally defeating the Guardians." He grinned.

It would take time, but that would be fine. He waited three hundred years to build a plan to defeat the Guardians the first time, he knew the wait would be shorter and he wouldn't have to work so hard to create a good weapon to fight them with. He just had to play on the little girl's fears.

* * *

The next few months Pitch hid in the shadows. It was easier to move around the castle with all the windows closed and keeping much of the light out and filling the rooms with shadows. He learned much about both the land of magic called Arendelle and the family that ran it. There no trace of magic, aside from Elsa, in the royal family and while it was odd Pitch didn't think much about it.

He discovered more about the kingdom and just how different it was from everywhere else he had been over the years. The Sandman never came here and neither did Toothina.

If Elsa or Anna, who Pitch had learned was Elsa's younger sister and had been hurt by Elsa's powers which was why they were now separated, had lost a tooth the queen would come into their room and sneak the tooth than put a coin under the girls' pillows and held onto the teeth just like the Tooth Fairies would do, but they never came and neither did the Sandman. Pitch didn't understand why they never came, but he was glad they never did. They would have just gotten in the way.

Moving around the castle was easy for Pitch since the king and queen ordered all the windows locked, blocking the sunlight out in many rooms, though he stuck close to Elsa. She was his plan, the only way he could get his revenge against the Guardians and get control of Arendelle.

During his month in the castle Pitch fell into a routine of staying in the shadows during the day and repeating what he did the first night each night when Elsa slept to fill her with fear slowly. Her powers would grow as she got older and he wanted to have them when they were at their most powerful which meant that he would be waiting for years till she was ready, but that was fine so long as he could play on someone's fears.

He always played on Elsa's fears of herself, reminding her every night that she had hurt her little sister and he even played on Anna's fears. Since being separated from Elsa a fear of always being alone started to grow in her and Pitch played on that, filling Anna with the fear that she wasn't love and she would never be loved by anyone.

Playing on the fears, living in the shadows, and having none of the Guardians around to bug him, things were going perfect in Pitch's opinion. All that changed one night.

Pitch had been doing what he usually did. He rubbed his fingers together creating a small pile of nightmare sand in his hand. He was about to run his hand over her head to turn her dreams to nightmares, but something happened that never happened. Elsa woke up.

Her eyes crack and suddenly shot open as she stared up at Pitch then started screaming. Pitch grinned as her fear grew. Ice from her hands spread across her bed as the door opened and he queen walked into the room.

"Elsa? Is-" She began but suddenly stopped. Pitch looked to the queen and his eyes widened at her realizing what she was seeing. She could see _him._ An adult could see him. "Guards!" She screamed and Pitch pushed past her as the queen raced to Elsa. Pitch ran out of the room and ran down into the shadows of the hall as two guards raced down to the room.

"Your majesty is everything alright?" One of them asked but before they could enter the room the queen pushed them both out to keep them from seeing Elsa's powers.

"There was a man in my daughter's room! Fine him, now!" She ordered and the guards nodded. She went back into the room as the guards down into the hall. Pitch hid in the shadows and blended into them as the guards ran past him. He waited till the guards had run further down the hall thinking that they were going after him.

He hissed as his mind raced. Why did she see him, how did she see him? He faded in the shadows and traveled to Elsa's room. The queen was sitting on the window seat with Elsa resting in her mother's lap, rocking her back and forth. "Shush…" She said softly, trying to calm her daughter "It's alright honey. We're going to keep you safe." she promised as Pitch stared at Elsa and her mother.

How could the women see him? No adult could see him, so why was she able to? He stared in shock before a thought entered his head. Was it because of the land's magic, was that why the queen could see him? And if the queen could see him, did that mean anyone else could without having to believe in him?

* * *

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it please review, it means a lot to me! I've already gotten started on the next chapter so it will be up soon. Thanks again for reading this!**


End file.
